


It Only Takes One

by Gay_Dango (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gay_Dango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years after they finally rush the titans into an excluded place , 21 year old Armin get's pregnant! Sadly he is at a high risk pregnancy. Will he survive? And what secret does Levi keep from 'that' one night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Armin." Eren whispered in the ear of his blond partner. They were laying side by side in their full bed.He ran his hand on the sides of Armin wanting to take him into an embrace.

He tried to move his hand but- 

" No!" Armin cried out. He was tense," Not tonight...Please." Armin turned with his back facing Eren. Why is Armin rejecting him? He hadn't seen Armin in a week while out on a mission. And a week ago was the last time he got to show any love for Armin. Why was Armin displeased with his touch? On the one night of their reunion. The night Eren wanted him most.

 

Eren lied awake. Armin had slipped into a light deep sleep. As if he had been awake for months and was finally able to sleep. He turned so he could face the back of Armin. He gaped at Armin's sleeping figure.He wanted to embrace Armin in his arms and never let go. He slowly felt Armin's side. _God did he miss that soft, smooth skin.He rubbed slowly forward toward his belly wanting to feel all of Armin. He froze at something that was most likely the problem to Armin's rejection. A distorted thing. A bum[. He moved more and more over that stomach trying to figure if it was what he thought it was and what to do about it. Eren felt it some more. it was very noticeable. He knew why he didn't notice it earlier. Armin was wearing Eren's shirt to bag over that bump. If Armin was possibly pregnant- Eren stopped that thought. Armin wasn't pregnant_. He felt guilty as he thought about it more. Armin had a baby bump. Maybe it was a curable disease? he wanted to wake the sleeping blond and apologize repeatedly, but it wouldn't change anything. Eren soon fell asleep longing to be close to Armin.

Eren's eyes flung open at the sound of Armin's scream. Armin was standing wide eyed and terrified at his stomach which now was the size of half a watermelon instead of that cantaloupe like bulge he had last night.

 

" No..." Armin muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour after consoling Armin, Eren went straight for the person he knew could explain what happened. Hangi. Armin stayed behind wanting some time alone." Hanji!" Eren called out.

" Eren!" She called back in delight.

" Armin there's a- " He paused making a bump with his hand over his stomach.

" Oh! Armin's baby bump? Oh everything's fine. Ever since we found out we've had him under great care!"

Eren mumbled a curse. He stayed quiet until a question hit Eren-

" Is it going to be a.. Um.  _Titan_? 

Hangi giggled. " No! You're a titan shifter not an actual titan so there's a high chance it won't be. Oh- What if the baby is a titan shifter!" 

" How is Armin even pregnant?!" Rage began to consume Eren. This isn't fun! What if Armin's body can't take a baby? How is he going to give birth?! What if it is a titan shifter and shifted inside Armin?! It won't know not to eat him! Armin would die!

 

Hanji's giggling stopped.

 

" Armin.... When he lost everyone he was vulnerable. Someone took him and experimented on him. Giving him a uterus and a way to have the baby. And everything else along with it-"

" Why didn't he tell me?!"

Hanji shrugged. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eren was in their room quick to see Armin reading. " I'm sorry!" He said before throwing himself against the blond in a longing hug.

Armin sighed," Eren, I must disgust you now, huh? I'm having an unplanned child and could possibly die. What do I do?" 

" Armin," He kissed Armin ever so gently," Nothing could make me stop loving you."

 

Eren was woken up by a  _thud._ Armin was on the ground, crying hard. The smell of urine, feces and something strange filled the room, hurting Eren's nose.

" Armin!" He braved through the smell and ran to Armin.

" Eren, no! Don't come any closer!" He cried. Eren ignored his plea and started getting Armin undressed.

" I'm sorry, Eren." He sobbed," It started hurting and pushing-" Armin's sentence was interrupted by a groan. A wave of pain ruined Armin's face. Was he going into labor. Eren guided the blond to the bathroom and fully undressed him. He filled the tub with hot water and helped Armin slip in.

" Relax," Eren cooed," I'll get Hanji."

Eren, Hanji and a group of other people with different instruments were back in no time. The mess being cleaned. A woman with a one piece swimsuit got in, in front of Armin. 

" Spread your legs please?" She asked. Armin sobbing and in pain did so. Eren took Armin's hand.

" Good. Now what we need you to do is push with your contraction. It's just like being constipated so make it very good pushes."

Eren changed into swim trunks and sat behind Armin in the tub. Eren massaged his shoulder whispering motivating words into his ear. The mess was cleaned and the aroma was aired out and replaced with a more sweet smell. Relaxing the enviornment. Armin was relaxed and reduced to sniffles. His head rested on Eren's shoulder. Armin lifted and was pushing with another contraction.

" That's it, Armin, push." Eren whispered softly to Armin. Armin held onto Eren's hand squeezing.

" Good job!" The crew said encouragingly.

Armin didn't care as long as Eren was there. The process continued until finally-

" Good job, Armin! The head is out!"

Soft tears trickled down Armin's face. Armin is actually having a baby. Eren massaged him, occasionally rubbing his back. Armin welcomed it with smiles and love. Eren often whispered he loved him to motivate Armin even more. but right now he was squeezing the life out of Eren's hand. Eren didn't complain only comforting him with soft words and comforting strong hands. Two hours and we're almost done. Armin was tired wanting to stop, but he was almost done. And-

" Alright! The baby is out." The woman exclaimed. She lifted the baby, showing him to his parents. Armin collapsed.

 

 

Armin's eyes slowly fluttered to open as he saw the light of a hospital bed. " Eren..." He groaned still exhausted. When he tried to sit up something stopped his movements. Arms.

" Armin?" A voice whispered.

Armin looked over his shoulder to see a smiling Eren," You did great." He painted to their left. Armin looked to see their baby - non titan - clean and with a blue little cap on.

" It's a boy." Eren confirmed.

" D-Did you name him?" 

" Hell no. Without you? No way."

Eren smooched his blue eyed beauty's lips. After endless smooches and long moments of staring at the baby Hanji, Mikasa, Levi, Jean - Everyone - came in.

" Congratulations!" they all said in unison.

" I told them about you, Armin! We all want to know what y'all will name the babby!" hanji picked up the bundle of joy and placed him in Armin's arms. The baby moved a little making a cute little noise. Armin smiled.

" Amane Yeager."

" Isn't that a girl name?" Mikasa asked.

" It's not what the name orientates to, but what it means; Sound of the heavens."

" That screams uke." Mikasa stated bluntly.

" Mikasa!" Eren whined pulling Armin closer," Shut it. It's a beautiful name." Eren kissed at his baby boy. Amane grabbed a hold of Armin's index finger, making more noises.

" He does sounds like a little angel." Armin cooed more towards Amane.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's pregnancy was quick because like Eren's healing powers as a titan shifter, concentrated in his sperm making the baby grow in rapid speed. This is something I'm just making up. I-
> 
> I'll shut up. Enjoy! \\(*^*)/

Eren looked through the group of people. The short man was gone. Jean helped Armin sit up and Eren got out of the bed and went after the short man. He spotted him in a room with hanji. It wasn't his height or outfit that stuck out, it was his belly, swollen and ready to burst. "

" Levi?" Eren asked in disbelief. Levi scoffed and looked away. Eren looked to Hanji for an answer.

" He's pregnant as you see clearly. With triplets."

" By who?"

" You, Eren."

" But - that was weeks ago and Armin was there too!"

" Three weeks to be exact." Levi retorted.

" before you ran out of my lab I was going to tell you. Armin wasn't the only test subject. There were actually five. Only one died. Both Levi and Armin were in that group. The test were taken different times and ages. Levi was tested on at sixteen."

" Oh-"

" Now about the threesome?" Hanji questioned.

Eren blushed," First! I'd like to say I am innocent! It was Armin's idea!

Hanji giggled.

 

Levi's shirt dis-formed. Levi's shirt was lifted and then his belly dis-formed again. Eren put his hand on it. Astonishing. The baby was kicking. Why was Armin's pregnancy scarier than Levi's? shouldn't he be disgusted? Guilty? Two others appeared. on and off. Triplets.

" Don't be mean. Touch them too." Hanji commanded. He obeyed.

They were kicking. he was able to touch them before they were even born. he looked at Levi and his heart nearly died. Levi was staring at him finally getting the contact he longed for, but didn't ask for. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and slowly bent, connecting their lips. There it was! The thing Levi had missed most. Eren's kisses. Another way to connect with him. Levi put his hands on Eren's shoulders and squeezed, feeling the muscles that had firm girps on his hips and cuddled him ever so comfortably around him after having hot sweaty sex. Levi broke the kiss with a groan. it was the first of Autumn. his due date. Levi grabbed Eren's arm squeezing down. " bend down so i can reach your neck. I'm going to kill you."

 

 

" Breathe." A woman said softly to Levi. They were an hour into the birth. Levi's legs were bent so they could see everything. Clearly. Eren was behind him just like Armin. Levi surprisingly didn't try to kill him. Levi was breathing fine, but he had a death grip on Ere's hand. A contraction came. Eren was sure he'd have to replace his head soon. Levi pushed.

" We can see the head." The woman informed.

The door opened," Levi-" Erwin's frame came into the room.

" Erwin, get out!" Levi yelled feeling another contraction. He really didn't have to say that. Erwin had fainted at 'Erwin'.

Four hours. Two babies out. Levi's hair was now damp by sweat.He was so exhausted he could barely squeeze Eren's hand.

" Here comes the third!" Hanji exclaimed putting a mirror down at the hole so the could see. Levi was not impressed. Eren's free hand massaged and rubbed Levi.

" Last one, Levi. You've done so great. One more and this part will be over." Eren cooed into Levi's ear. This was the thousandth time he's whispered or said anything to him," I love you." Eren said before kissing Levi's salty lips.

" Fuck- " Levi cursed as another contractions came. Another push, another curse, another squeeze then-  _plop_

" Congrats! You have two girls. One boy." The woman stated.

Tears started staining Levi's face and he relaxed back on Eren. Eren's huge grin went away." What's wrong?"

" I officially hate you."

Eren pouted. Levi couldn't have said a more obvious lie.


End file.
